Los desastres llegan con la marea -Summer Box-
by JS Interval
Summary: Lily y Gumi han dejado atrás sus problemas y ahora están listas para disfrutar juntas de un viaje a la playa, o al menos eso es lo que intentan creer. Ambas siguen algo inseguras sobre su relación, y el tener a Miku y Luka, la experimentada pareja de la escuela, como compañeras de viaje no ayuda mucho. El verano y el mar pondrán a prueba la confianza de ambas parejas. [One-Shot]


Hola, aquí Interval. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Cuando subí mi última historia (one-shot) pensé que podría retomar mi actividad aquí, pero las cosas malas llegan sin avisar, y a veces, de quien menos esperas. En fin, hablemos de la historia. Es el Box de cierre, intenté hacer algo ligero, ya que la historia en si no es como para pensarla mucho...espero que puedan sentir eso y pasar un buen rato leyendo.

Ahora, a modo de significado personal, esta es el ultimo de los one-shot dedicados a personas por las que he continuado escribiendo. Irónicamente, ya no siento ganas de dedicarlos, pero sigo agradecida por todo el apoyo y criticas que me han hecho durante todo el tiempo que llevo en fanfiction. Quiero dejar en claro eso.

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e INTERNET Co.

 **Aclaración de la aclaración:** La historia si me pertenece, si vas a republicarla o algo por favor pide mi consentimiento; yo no quiero pasar malos ratos y de seguro tu tampoco. (:

 **Cronología de los Seasons Box's: _Autumn - Winter - Spring - Summer_**

 ** _(Si lees esta historia sin leer las demás pensarás que las parejas se han saltado un montón de pasos)_**

* * *

One-Shot

Los celos llegan con la marea Summer Box

" _El verano es refrescante, emocionante, y una excelente oportunidad para recrearte en vacaciones con la persona que amas…riendo, divirtiéndote y tal vez...dándole celos..." Miku – Estudiante de primer año de la escuela Kisetsu._

Prometía ser un día más de verano en la ciudad de Tokio, pero aun así los rayos del sol le parecían doblemente malignos a Lily, quien se retorcía en su cama al sentir la luz y el calor golpearle la cara. Se quejó maldiciendo todo lo que pudiese ser maldecido para luego comenzar una batalla entre su pierna izquierda y las sábanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Luka con tono burlesco. Esa era la última voz que quería escuchar en la mañana, o en todo el día.

—¿Eh, Luka? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No lo sé…tal vez para buscar a alguien que olvidó un viaje a la playa... —Dijo sarcásticamente mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello pelirrosa. —Date prisa, llevamos esperándote tanto que hemos tenido tiempo de ir a buscar a Gumi…

—¡Gumi! ¡Maldición, lo olvidé! ¡Hoy tenía que encontrarme con ella! —Al levantarse bruscamente su rubia cabellera se alborotó aún más de lo que ya estaba por la lucha mañanera. Luka rió para sus adentros pensando que parecía un perro desconcertado por haber olvidado a su dueño.

—Lo sabemos…

—¿Está enojada?

—Quien sabe…

—Aaagh, maldita sea, dame cinco minutos…o quince…diez, ¡diez serán suficientes!

Quince minutos después Lily se halló bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras, despidiéndose rápidamente de su hermano y saliendo casi a tropezones hasta la calle donde estaba la van que había alquilado el hermano mayor de Meiko. Tras disculparse con varias reverencias entró en el auto, buscando a Gumi con la mirada. Esta se hallaba apoyada en la ventana de la última fila de asientos. Por inercia se dirigió hasta ella, recibiendo un puchero enojado en vez de la mirada asesina que esperaba.

—Lo siento, estaba tan emocionada por ir a la playa contigo que acabé olvidando la alarma.

—¿No podías inventar una excusa mejor? —Luka, que estaba sentada delante de ella con Miku, la miró burlescamente sin importarle el romper con el ambiente entre ambas.

—Como se esperaba de Luka, siempre intentando ser el centro de atención… —Soltó a su vez con ironía mientras la miraba lastimosamente.

—¡Hey! —Miku se levantó repentinamente del regazo de Luka y miró seriamente a Lily— Como novia de Luka no permitiré que digas eso de ella. —Y dicho eso volvió a recostarse.

—Solo querías decir que eres mi novia, ¿no? —Luka desechó a su objetivo original de diversión y se concentró en bromear con Miku.

—Ah…ahí van de nuevo…la pareja de desvergonzadas número un- —El comentario vencido de la rubia fue interrumpido por Gumi, quien le había besado la mejilla para luego echarse sobre su hombro.

—Llegas tarde…idiota… —Añadió mientras se acomodaba unos mechones peliverdes tras la oreja.

—Uhm, lo siento… —Correspondió la rubia mientras posaba su cabeza en el sentido de la de Gumi, sonriéndole de forma sencilla pero sincera.

—Aaah, son taaan lindas…míralas, crecen taaan rápido. —La voz de Gakupo hizo que la paz de su rostro desapareciera.

—Gakupo-kun, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción… —Kaito se sumó a la broma tomando por el brazo al pelimorado mientras fingía limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¡Hey! —Miku volvió a levantarse, esta vez imitando pesimamente una pose de boxeo y gruñendo. Luka solo rió, la personalidad de su novia se había relajado al fin tras la revelación pública, aunque no deseada, de su relación.

—¡Suficiente! Suban pronto, que ya vamos bastante atrasados. —La voz de Meiko llegó desde la zona del copiloto. Ambos se tensaron, hicieron un saludo militar con la mano y se sentaron en la primera fila.

El viaje hasta la playa lo vivieron entre conversaciones triviales, discusiones amigables entre Lily y Luka donde todos terminaban tomando parte, y muchas risas. ¿Era esta la manera en la que se hacían los amigos? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras recibía golosinas por parte de Miku, esta parecía tener un bolso exclusivo de comida, ya que todo lo que consumieron camino a su destino había sido ofrecida por ella.

—Miku estaba tan emocionada por poder hablar más con alguien que no fuese yo, que no pudo evitar comprar dulces extra para todos… —Le susurró en el momento preciso Gumi, riendo para si tras revelarle tal información.

—Ya veo…es más infantil de lo que pensé… —Murmuró a su vez mientras pensaba en el gran malentendido de San Valentín, que las llevó a conversar en un salón sin usar. —Aquella vez realmente se afligió por el muñeco de anatomía. —Dijo en un tono aún más bajo, como un recordatorio a si misma de lo poco que había compartido con ella a solas.

—¿Quién se afligió por el muñeco de anatomía? —Preguntó Gumi, que había escuchado por la corta distancia a la que estaba de Lily.

—Ah, nadie…no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

—Ya veo… —Dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma de que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

De igual forma la peliverde no tendría más tiempo para concentrarse en dicha tarea ya que Meiko abrió la puerta de la van y dio un par de ordenes generales. Tras esto todos se hallaron bajando el equipaje y revisando que nada se estuviese quedando en el vehículo. Acto seguido explicó que su hermano vendría a recogerlos en el plazo indicado.

—Waah, esta es la parada más cutre que he visto… —Comentó Lily al ver la casa que tenía frente a ella. Luka, Kaito y Gakupo tosieron algo incómodos.

—Esta parada cutre es la casa que ocuparemos, Lily. —Dijo Meiko con tono sereno, pero con un aura que indicaba el descontento con tales palabras.

—A-ah…¡lo siento mucho! —Con vergüenza, humildad y algo de miedo, la rubia hizo una reverencia excesiva ante la castaña. El resto del consejo estudiantil solo observaba.

—Tranquila, la fachada externa está así a causa de la humidad, el interior es realmente confortable…

—Mei-chan, ¿este año también haremos sorteo? —Preguntó Kaito con tono amigable.

—No deberíamos, después de todo hay personas externas al consejo este año.

—Por lo mismo deberíamos hacerlo, así será más entretenido. —Añadió Gakupo, pensando que aquello generaría un ambiente ideal para las parejas; y creyendo ingenuamente que su amigo pensaba lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Miku mirando a Luka, esta le sonrió tiernamente y procedió a explicar. Lily y Gumi también esperaban atentas.

—Es algo simple, sorteamos parejas para distribuirnos las tareas del primer día: limpiar la casa, comprar los alimentos perecibles necesarios y buscar lugares recreativos. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Meiko— Por cierto, yo también estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo importante aquí es que nuestras invitadas estén de acuerdo, Luka. —La castaña las miró una por una, las tres asintieron. —Bien, entonces hagamos los palillos.

—¡Ah, los he traído listos, Mei-chan! —Exclamó Kaito mientras sacaba del bolsillo un set de siete palillos con tres colores en las puntas.

—¿Lo haremos de esa manera? —Interrogó con un poco de inseguridad Gakupo, su mejor amigo claramente había dejado su idea de dividir al grupo en un punto medio…y bastante muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir Gakupo? No hay otra manera de hacerlo. —Añadió con tono risueño, Meiko suspiró rendida, sintiéndose en sincronía con los pensamientos del pelimorado.

—Bien, envolveré los palillos en mi mano, cada uno tomará uno al mismo tiempo y lo mostrará, luego de eso les diré que tarea le corresponde a cada color.

Todos obedecieron y así fue como quedaron establecidas dos parejas y un trio. Kaito se mostró agobiado tras descubrirlo, y más al ver cómo había resultado cada grupo. Gakupo, Meiko y él resultaron ser el trio a cargo de ir a comprar la comida; Meiko cambió su visión recreativa a una sistemática y dijo que así sería más fácil traer las cosas de vuelta, así Kaito se tranquilizó un poco y Gakupo tuvo que abstenerse de preguntarle si deseaba que le dejase a solas con el peliazul. La pareja a cargo de la limpieza quedó en Luka y Gumi y la encargada de buscar lugares para divertirse recayó en Lily y Miku. Antes de que tuviesen tiempo de pensar en el resultado del sorteo Meiko volvió a dar las ordenes a seguir.

—Bien, no podemos perder tiempo, así que todos nos dedicaremos a nuestras tareas de la forma más eficiente posible.

—Sí. —Dijeron todos al unísono, olvidando en parte que era un viaje destinado a relajarse.

—Sí todo está claro entonces es hora de partir. —Con esto Meiko dio por iniciada la tarea de su grupo y dejó a solas a ambas parejas.

—Estúpido peliazul… —Refunfuñó Miku en un susurro apenas el trio desapareció de su rango de visión.

—Ah…eh…¿Miku? —Lily, que estaba a su lado producto de la separación anterior la miró con cierto miedo, comprendiendo que lo último que deseaba era quedar con alguien que no fuese Luka.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos, Gumi-chan? —Miku no tuvo tiempo de responderle a Lily ya que Luka había asumido inmediatamente su nuevo rol e iniciado una conversación con su nueva pareja de limpieza. La rubia la miró impactada, pensando con fuerza "Lee la atmósfera, imbécil".

—A-ah…¡sí! Iré por el bolso con los artículos de limpieza. —Respondió al tiempo que se aproximaba al equipaje. Lily exteriorizó su impacto con un gesto de manos, pensando que Gumi no se había molestado en objetar el resultado.

—¿Y ustedes, que esperan? Las atracciones no van a encontrarse solas. —Añadió Luka con entusiasmo mirando a la pareja restante.

—Hey, ¿en serio vas a tomarte las cosas as-? —Lily había entrado en modo de pelea cuando fue brutalmente interrumpida por una voz aún más exasperada que la de ella.

—¡Luka, maldita idiota! Como tienes el descaro de ignorar así las cosas y…¡y dejarme con Lily! —Ante esto último la rubia sintió una gran estaca atravesarle el pecho, ¿tan mala era su compañía?

—¿Por qué te pones así por un simple sorteo? Es un viaje para que todos nos divirtamos juntos. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tiempo a solas tenemos casi siempre.

—¡Precisamente porque es un viaje es que quiero estar a solas contigo!

—S-si Miku se siente así entonces podemos cambiar… —Intervino la peliverde, quien había notado la incomodidad de Lily y la tensión en la expresión de Luka.

—No es necesario, Gumi-chan, ¿cierto, Miku?

—¡Luk-!

—¡M-Miku-chan! —Lily intervino torpemente, parándose frente a Miku, quien parecía estar al borde de la rabia y el llanto— S-Sé que mi compañía es lo último que quieres en este momento…pero si Luka y Gumi están cómodas…ya sabes…

No pudo terminar, Miku le dirigió una mirada que no alcanzó a entender y se dirigió hasta el equipaje para buscar su bolso de mano, hecho eso se retiró dándole una mirada que le heló la sangre a Gumi. Lily miró la escena, actuó lo más lógicamente que pudo y partió a tomar su mochila. Al pasar junto a la aturdida peliverde esta le tomó la manga.

—¿Desde cuándo la llamas Miku-chan?

—¿Ha? Desde hoy, supongo… —Respondió despreocupada, sin medir el impacto que tenía la pregunte de Gumi, y mucho menos su respuesta ante la misma. Luego partió a toda prisa en la dirección en la que había ido la peliaqua.

—Ah, vaya forma de comenzar el día… —Murmuró Luka mientras se peinaba ansiosa un mechón rosa.

—Lo siento mucho, si hubiese sugerido antes lo d-

—No es tu culpa, Gumi…supongo que subestimé la capacidad de Miku para abrirse al resto. —Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás molesta con Lily?

—¿Eh? No estoy molesta…Es solo que últimamente siento que le pone demasiada atención a Miku. Antes no le daba importancia a que la mirase de vez en cuando, pero ahora me preocupa que-

—¿Se esté enamorando de ella? —Completó con ánimo risueño la pelirrosa. —Eso es imposible en muchas formas, deberías confiar más en Lily, es una idiota en muchos sentidos, pero dudo que tenga ojos para alguien más. Ahora, ¿qué tal si empezamos?

Para cuando Luka y Gumi habían dado por cerrada la conversación Lily ya había alcanzado a Miku, ahora caminaba tras ella intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza. Tras caminar un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que iba camino a la playa. Al girar en lo que parecía la última curva en descenso su vista panorámica se extendió, revelando un paisaje de lo más fresco. Su ausente pareja de tareas continuó caminando hasta llegar a una especie de plaza que estaba a unos metros de la playa. Se sentó junto a ella en silencio y esperó. Y su cara fue tornándose cada vez más ansiosa a medida que sentía el lento y pesado paso de los minutos. "Maldición, esto es tan incómodo" Repetía mentalmente mientras miraba hacia el marítimo paisaje.

—Ahm…Miku… —Se decidió a decir tras respirar hondo un par de veces. —I-Iré a buscar lugares interesantes por aquí cerca…

—Lo siento. —Al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba bajó la mirada y se preparó para hablar. —Sé que me comporté como una idiota, además de decirte y hacerte pensar que eras lo último que quería tener a mi lado en este viaje…

—No podría culparte, después de todo eres la novia de Luka…A su lado debo verme como un-

—Te ves genial, lo sé porque Gumi siempre lo dice. —Viendo que su acompañante volvía a quedarse sin palabras continuó— Pronto estaré en esa época del mes sabes…Olvidé mis pastillas en casa, así que mi ánimo es como un campo minado en este momento, ni yo sé cómo podré reaccionar durante estos días.

—Ya veo… —Lily se llevó una mano a la nuca para ocultar sus nervios. —Así que realmente piensa que me veo bien al lado de Luka…

—¡¿Te quedas con esa parte de lo que dije?!

—¡Ah, lo siento! Por supuesto que el resto es importante… —Rodó sus ojos por el paisaje antes de seguir. —Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Mientras tu y yo estamos aquí haciendo el tonto ellas dos de seguro deben estar pasándola bien…¡limpiando, solo limpiando!

—¡No necesitabas decir lo último! Ah, retiró lo de antes, eres un desastre…

—No quiero escucharlo de alguien que no puede ser honesta en el momento debido… —Respondió la rubia con un puchero y una posición de brazos cruzados.

—¡Como sea! Es hora de buscar sitios divertidos, y rápido…el clima está empeorando. —Solo cuando Miku hubo comentado esto Lily notó que las olas estaban rompiendo con más violencia y que el cielo se nublaba densamente.

Luego de más de tres horas de paseo por todo el sector pudieron barajar un par de opciones interesantes. Habían conseguido la información sobre una feria festiva que se realizaría el día siguiente, por la noche; incluyendo puestos de comida, juegos y una pequeña ronda de fuegos artificiales lanzados desde el mar. Aquello sería definitivamente el evento recreativo principal. Pero además de lo anterior habían encontrado un parque de atracciones local, que estaba abierto por la temporada; si el tiempo no empeoraba definitivamente sería el lugar donde se divertirían esta noche. Como la playa era el lugar más obvio no se molestaron en revisar si contaba con cosas extras propias del ambiente. Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a volver a la casa, Miku puso su atención en una casa montada sobre el agua en grandes pilares de metal. Lily intentó detener su desvió argumentado que pronto sería de noche y que el clima estaba tornándose drásticamente tormentoso, pero la peliaqua no hizo caso y continuó. Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa encontraron a dos chicos junto a una cortina que hacía de puerta, el cartel que estaba sobre sus cabezas señalaba "Casa del valor".

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? —Se apresuró a preguntar la rubia antes de que su acompañante sugiriera que entrasen a ver "la calidad de la opción recreativa".

—¡Una casa encantada preparada exclusivamente para poner a prueba tus nervios! —Explicó entusiasta uno de los chichos.

—¡La casa está equipada para jugar con tu percepción, es una revelación respecto de las pruebas de valor! ¡Pasen y compruébenlo!

—Ah, pero no nos queda mucho dinero… —Miku volvió por si misma a la realidad haciendo un puchero.

—No se preocupe, bella señorita, por usted podemos hacer un servicio especial.

Con claras intenciones de ligar uno de los chicos descorrió la cortina y le hizo un ademan para que entrase. Lily tomó a Miku por los hombros y entró con ella mientras suspiraba. No hacía falta decir nada, ya que Miku tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención. Antes de adentrarse más en lo que era claramente la peor situación en tal momento, pudo escuchar como ambos chicos susurraban si eran pareja o si estaba bien que entraran a esta hora.

—La salida está por ahí…tal vez… —Susurró mientras se giraba, al volverse hacia el frente notó que Miku no estaba. —Aaagh, no hagas esto ahora, niña malcriada… —Su celular comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiese continuar sus quejas.

—¿No vas a contestar? —La nombrada apareció tras ella, acto seguido su celular escapó de sus manos por el susto y fue a parar a los pies de un ventanal con vista al mar.

—¡Ah, maldita sea, me asustaste! —Caminó a tientas hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el celular, que ya había dejado de sonar. Antes de poder tomarlo la ruptura de una ola justo frente a aquel ventanal la hizo saltar hacia atrás por instinto.

—¡Hyaaaa! —Miku soltó un grito agudo.

—A-ah, lo siento, ¿te he golpeado o algo? —Preguntó Lily mientras buscaba su celular con las manos para poder iluminar mejor a Miku. Al hacerlo notó que esta había gritado por otro motivo, apenas rompió otra ola el grito se repitió. Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. —¿Diga? ¿Gumi…? Perdón, no te oigo bien. Estamos volviendo…bueno, estábamos. Estamos en una casa…¿me escuchas? ¿Gumi? Te digo que estamos en una casa junto al mar…

Sus intentos fueron inútiles, la señal se había ido. Dudosa de si Gumi había escuchado con claridad su ubicación se dispuso a parar a Miku del suelo para que salieran. Pero cuando le extendió la mano esta no reaccionó, estaba angustiada por algún miedo que la rubia desconocía.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? —Interrogó tentativamente, Miku negó con la cabeza. Al levantarla a la fuerza probó con otra cosa. —Entonces, podría ser que, ¿te da miedo el mar?

—Solo me da miedo de noche…

—Si te da miedo, ¿por qué no dudaste en entrar a una casa a oscuras que está sobre el mar? —Añadió irritada, Miku comenzaba a parecerle tan irracional como lo era Luka a veces; pensó que por algo ambas estaban juntas, sí, definitivamente las personalidades atroces se complementaban.

—Porque parecía divertido, y nuestra tarea era buscar cosas diverti- ¡Kyaaah! —La peliaqua se aferró instintivamente a Lily, quien con una mueca molesta la tomó y llevó hasta una habitación sin ventanas que mirasen hacia el mar.

—Bien, bien, ya está, aquí no pasará nada…ahora por lo que más quieras cálmate… —La rubia la dejó en el suelo con la espalda a la pared y se sentó junto a ella. —¿Me estás ignorando de nuevo? Hey, Miku…Hey…

Detuvo sus intentos de comunicación al sentir los sollozos de su acompañante, pensó que tal vez había subestimado su miedo. Sin embargo, no se movió ni tampoco hizo un intento por decir algo más, porque no sabía que hacer o decir. Al final optó por quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Intentas ligar conmigo en mi momento de debilidad? Eso es desagradable…

—¡¿Ha?! ¡Preferiría que me tragase el mar antes de tener que forzarme a tocarte! —Lily exhaló con fuerza y prosiguió— Después de todo tienes una personalidad horrible cuando Luka o Gumi no están cerca. Además no es mi culpa el que termináramos aquí. Maldición, solo estaba intentando hacer algo bueno por ti…

—Últimamente me has estado mirando, así que pensé que tal vez t-

Miku comenzó a moverse, tanteando su costado para poder así quedar frente a la rubia. Pero antes de que pudiese gastarle una broma por decir tales cosas sobre su persona, el retumbante sonido de los vidrios siendo golpeados por el agua la hizo saltar y por consecuencia: caer sobre ella.

—¡Hey, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Ya dije que preferiría-

—¡Fue un accidente! Solo quería…hacerte una broma…

—¿Eres idiota? No es momento para bromas, ni para reacciones involuntarias…así que quítate rápido.

—No puedo…

—¿Eh?

—¡Eso me asustó mucho, no puedo mover mis piernas!

—¡No me jodas! S-Si vienen a buscarnos…¡será mi fin!

—No creo que Gumi sea así de irracional…

—No lo decía por Gumi…

—Uhm, ciertamente…Luka no sabe que le tengo miedo al mar por la noche, si nos viese así…¡pensaría que intentas violarme! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Eso no tiene nada de gracioso!

—Solo bromeo…Pero es un hecho que me has estado mirando, ¿podrías decirme por qué?

—Eh, es simple. Me di cuenta de que Luka es muy considerada con Gumi y conmigo...con cierta violencia en mi caso, pero me tiene en cuenta al final…En cambio yo no he intentado relacionarme contigo, a pesar de que eres la mejor amiga de Gumi y la novia de Luka…Así que por eso pensé que si te prestaba atención podría deducir algo de ti…

—Pfft...Jajajajaja…

—¡No te rías, estoy esforzándome por avanzar en esto de hacer vida social!

—L-Lo siento…Es una lógica propia de una idiota, quiero decir, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil preguntarme directamente?

—¿Bromeas? No quiero que Luka intente asesinarme otra vez… —Lily hizo una pausa y se atrevió a seguir— Ella me dijo que no te lo contara, pero hace unos días tuvimos un malentendido cuando le pregunté por ti. Fue increíble, normalmente la señorita perfección es muy racional, pero en ese momento pareció olvidar todo…Y daba miedo…

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que para Luka ya era un elemento inseparable de su vida…

—Fue toda una revelación…¡Ah! No vayas a decirle que te he contado…

—Como quieras…

Al decir eso Miku terminó de echarse sobre Lily, sentía que sus nervios explotarían de un momento a otro, incluso bajo la compañía de la torpe pero bien intencionada rubia. Esta solo se limitó a suspirar más veces de lo que se consideraría normal y echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que esta tocó la pared. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en un momento comenzó a escuchar pasos agitados que se movían por la casa. Le susurró a Miku que se quedara tranquila, pero esto solo sirvió para estresarla más. Acto seguido, se aferró a ella, al mismo tiempo la luz de una fuerte linterna las iluminó a ambas: eran Luka y Gumi. La pelirrosa, que sostenía la linterna, arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba intentando mantener la calma.

—¡A-Aaaah, L-Luka! Esto…¡Esto no es lo que parece! Esta idiota, quiero decir, Miku…¡Miku fue quien entró aquí por su cuenta y se asustó con el mar! Yo…yo le dije que no era buena idea…Y esto…¡ella fue quien se movió hasta aquí!

—Pfttt…¡jajajajajaja! Gracias por la explicación, pero no es de ti de quien quería oír lo que pasó... —Luka le cedió la linterna a Gumi y se acercó para levantar a Miku, quien al reconocerla se aferró a ella. —¿Entiendes todas las estupideces que hiciste hoy? Además, ¿Qué es eso de asustarte por el mar?

—¡Es solo en la noche! —Miku intentó reprocharle a Luka, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta. —Lo siento…

—Lo hablaremos de camino a la casa. —Y dicho esto la tomó por las piernas para cargarla estilo princesa. —Meiko consiguió un taxi en esta situación desastrosa, asegúrate de darle las gracias después.

Y dicho esto ambas desaparecieron en el corredor que Gumi había iluminado, cuando las vio salir volvió a dirigirla hacia Lily, quien aún se hallaba en el suelo con expresión vencida. Se sentía superada por las absurdas situaciones en las que había estado envuelta hoy.

—Lily, vamos. —Le dijo la peliverde mientras le extendía la mano, la rubia la tomó pero no se levantó. —¿Lily?

—¡No sabía qué hacer, Gumi! En serio no pensé que las cosas terminarían así…yo… —Se levantó de golpe y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, sé que no serías capaz de tocar a Miku…o a cualquier otra… —Gumi la obligó a mirarla— Hoy he sido una idiota al ponerme celosa, Luka me ha explicado que solo intentabas llevarte mejor con Miku porque es mi amiga...Pero no es momento de hablar estas cosas, vamos al auto.

Apenas salieron de la mano encontraron a Luka parada fuera del vehículo, al verlas les señaló la parte trasera y luego procedió a entrar en la parte delantera. Gumi se sentó junto a Miku, quien se echó en su hombro a descansar. Al verla Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cansada como ella, solo que en un plano algo diferente. El camino a la casa se hizo corto, por lo que nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada sobre el asunto. Meiko las estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión de preocupación maternal, luego de arreglar cuentas con el taxista se dio el tiempo de sermonear a Miku y Lily; esto fue más corto de lo que ambas pensaron, la castaña entendía que ambas estaban cansadas, y también que ella misma se sentía agotada. Al dar por cerrado el asunto entraron en la casa, Gakupo y Kaito las esperaban con relucientes sonrisas.

—Díganme, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Cenar? ¿Bañarse? O tal vez quieran…¿relajarse conmigo? —Dijeron ambos al unísono en una extraña coreografía.

—El baño, definitivamente. Vamos, Miku. —Dijo Luka a secas, tomando a su novia por la muñeca. Ambas desaparecieron en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño.

—Cenar te dará fuerzas, Lily. Ven, vamos a comer algo. —Dijo a su vez Gumi, tomándole la mano para que fueran hacia el cuarto de cocina y comedor.

—Ah, fuimos brutalmente ignorados… —Murmuró con gracia Gakupo, luego continuó con más animo— Iré a servirles la cena a Lily y Gumi.

—Creo que deberías ir a descansar un rato, te has esforzado mucho hoy, Mei-chan. —Expuso con tranquilidad Kaito.

—Tienes razón… —La castaña concordó con sus palabras, pero no se movió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? Fuiste tú quien preguntó si quería relajarme, ¿no? Estoy esperando…

—¡¿Eh?! Y-yo…eso…era una broma…para animar a las chicas…

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces iré por mi cuen- —Antes de terminar Kaito le tomó la mano.

—Pero contigo las cosas nunca van en broma, Mei-chan —Concluyó sonriente. Meiko no pudo decir nada más, como siempre, las repentinas y directas acciones del peliazul la dejaban sin palabras.

Luego de que todos hubiesen descansado, cenado y duchado, concluyeron que la mejor opción era irse directo a dormir. La razón más obvia era el cansancio, pero el frío que había instalado el cambio de clima también contribuía a querer acurrucarse entre las sabanas. Lily y Gumi fueron las últimas en llegar a la habitación que les correspondía.

—Ahm, Gumi…creo que hay un error…tu equipaje está aquí, junto al mío. —Dijo ingenuamente la rubia tras abrir la puerta.

—No es un error, Lily. —Contestó la nombrada tras suspirar y entrar en la misma.

—¿Eh?

—Somos novias, ¿verdad? Es normal que durmamos en la misma cama…

—¡¿Eh?! Pero estamos con todos…

—Cuanta falta de modales… —Luka salió se asomó por puerta que estaba junto a la de ella.

—¡¿Ha?!

—Luka~ Vuelve a la cama~ Tengo frío~ —Las manos de Miku envolviendo la cintura de Luka fue lo único que alcanzó a divisar la rubia de esta.

—Pervertida. —Sentenció sintiéndose molesta por algún motivo.

—Ruidosa.

—Pedante.

—Resentida.

—¡Suficiente Lily, ven aquí! —Gumi interrumpió la guerra de miradas en insultos jalando a la rubia por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡Lo mismo para ti, Luka! —Miku hizo lo mismo y arrastró a Luka hacia el interior.

Asegurada las posiciones de sus novias en sus respectivas camas ambas se asomaron por el marco, se sonrieron mutuamente, se dijeron buenas noches y cerraron las puertas. Estando acomodadas ambas pensaron lo mismo: este receso de verano definitivamente sería divertido.

* * *

 ** _¿Nos leemos pronto?_**


End file.
